


Serpent

by Yvi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: phoenix_gate, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Credit:  
> * Screencaps: http://www.stargatecaps.com/  
> * Textures: http://www.cgtextures.com/  
> * Brushes: http://hawksmont.com/blog/gimp-brushes-butterflies-part-i/ &amp; http://surfing-ant.deviantart.com/art/Floral-Brushes-41676635 &amp; http://hawksmont.deviantart.com/art/GIMP-Floral-I-56478361 &amp; http://faeryfroggy-stock.deviantart.com/art/Sparkle-Brush-Set-11194247

"Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it."


End file.
